


Long is the Road (From Conception to Completion)

by junesuns



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Birthday, Confessions, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 01:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20219638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junesuns/pseuds/junesuns
Summary: A quiet birthday turns into the best day of Changbin's life.





	Long is the Road (From Conception to Completion)

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Special thanks to @chudali for entertaining my panicked self and betaing this hot mess.
> 
> #

I walk down the hall, dressed in my dark clothes and combat boots and earphones shoved into my ears. I must look extra intimidating today because just the sight of my face is enough to send people scurrying out of my way. Honestly, I only slept for three hours before dragging myself up, so I’m feeling pretty cranky today. Watching terrified people desperately trying to avoid me just makes me feel perversely happy.

“Changbin! Over here!”

Ah. There he is. The reason for all the questionable decisions I’ve made throughout my life.

Hyunjin saunters up, smirking in a way that makes me want to punch it off his face or do something equally violent. He looks fresh-faced and ready to lead the morning assembly, despite having been drunk off his face the night before. Only a few people know how much of his beauty is natural (all of it) and how much is the result of makeup.

I grimace at him before leaning in to whisper. “How’re you feeling?”

“Like absolute shit,” Hyunjin groans, resting his face on my shoulder and wrapping his arms around my waist. “Who the fuck decided that giving me alcohol on a Saturday night was a good idea again?” I hum, steadying him with one hand before patting his back gently.

“Jisung dared you. It’s entirely your fault that you decided to get into a drinking competition with him.”

That makes him look up, an indignant look on his face. “My honour was at stake!” he cries out before wincing. His hangover still hasn’t gone away, then. “My head is killing me.”

We reach our destination only to see a long silhouette through the frosted glass. Someone’s inside, then. We make our way towards some nearby benches and collapse on them, before he speaks up again. “I bet Minho’s taking good care of Jisung right now. Must be nice, having a caring boyfriend who’d do things like that without question.”

I scoff. “Actually, I spent half an hour yesterday evening listening to Minho go on and on about how he’s planning to go to the zoo today and what he’s going to do there. He’s dragging Jisung and Woojin with him.” I feel Hyunjin shiver next to me.

“Poor Jisung. I should have prayed for him today.” His voice is completely serious. I wonder for the thousandth time why Hyunjin and Jisung bicker so much when they’re ready to drop everything for the other at a moment’s notice. Do they have to show how much they care for each other in such an odd manner? What’s the word Felix always uses- tsundere? Their dynamic has always confused me, so I let the thought go.

It’s only then that I notice how Hyunjin has almost crawled into my lap. “Come on, Jinnie, not now,” I say softly, trying to pry his face off from the side of my neck. “Let’s get into the room first, then you can take a nap.”

“Love ‘ou,” Hyunjin mumbles before his breaths even out.

I run my hands through his hair. I think about what he said.

* * *

The door swings open and Felix walks out. He raises an eyebrow at the way Hyunjin is sleeping on me. I try to poke Hyunjin awake but it’s not working. So, I gather him up in my arms before heading towards the room. “I should have expected that you’d be here today.” Felix’s amusement is clear in his voice.

“Yeah, like I’m here every Sunday,” I retort. “Why are you here today, anyway?”

“I had an errand.” Felix can be surprisingly cryptic when he wants to be. He closes the door before looking at me, an uncharacteristically serious look on his face. “Don’t you think you’re wasting your time? Spending hours every week in this pace, and for what? Why are you torturing yourself like this?”

I look at the door before facing Felix again. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You do. I know you do. Please, Changbin, can’t you let go?” His lips are pressed together tightly and his eyes are shining.

I shake my head. “I’m willing to die on this bridge.”

“Okay.” Felix sighs out shakily. “Okay,” he says again before he leaves.

* * *

Maybe I’m delusional, because hospital rooms aren’t meant to be bright, or warm, or cozy. Hospitals in general aren’t meant to be places where you find peace or comfort but that’s how I feel every time I enter this room. I think it’s because of the vase of fresh flowers or the crochet blanket on the bed. It makes me feel like I’m at my grandma’s house.

Hyunjin likes to call it the Seungmin Effect. He says that to make Seungmin smile, and because “Seungmin is my home!” It’s true, because Hyunjin is always sincere. That still doesn’t explain why I feel that way too.

I’m not stupid. Of course I know. I just pretend that the situation doesn’t exist.

Seungmin sets down the book he’d been reading on his lap and looks at how I’m struggling to reign in Hyunjin’s long limbs. “Put him on the couch,” he says. As I hurriedly comply, he continues. “Why is it that my boyfriend’s been knocked out before noon on a Sunday?”

“He went to church hungover.” I explain shortly before setting Hyunjin down. He’s refusing to let go of me, which has me crouching awkwardly. I try to prise his hands off, but it’s a losing battle. “Stop that, you limpet.”

Seungmin giggles on hearing that. The sound makes me smile and Hyunjin finally releases me. I stand up straight and hear my joints crack. “ _ Ow _ . My back.”

“You’re getting old,” Seungmin teases. I glare at him but Seungmin smiles even wider on seeing that. “Already past your prime?”

“Shut up.”

That makes Seungmin laugh. “You look like death warmed over, Changbin. Don’t tell me that you haven’t been sleeping properly.”

Concern from anyone flusters me. Concern from Seungmin does a lot more than fluster me. It shows that he cares, and that’s the last thing my heart wants right now. “I’ve been sleeping properly these days, don’t worry about me.”

“Are you hungover too, then? At least you didn’t have to go to church like Hyunjin did.”

“On the contrary, I am in church right now.”

Seungmin puts on his trademark What-Is-This-Fool-Saying face. “What, are you saying I’m your God?”

I just look at him. He stares back at me and we’re caught in a moment that seems to spin on for an eternity before Seungmin says softly, “Isn’t that supposed to be blasphemy?”

”Then it’s a good thing we’re atheists,” I reply. Seungmin laughs and the tension filling the room dissolves. I pull up a chair next to the bed while Seungmin pulls out a box from under the covers. I recognise it immediately, it’s from our favourite bakery. ”What is it,” I say just to annoy him a little.

“It’s obviously a cake, you idiot. Happy birthday!”

“Only you could insult and wish me at the same time,” I whine, leaning in to hug Seungmin gently. “Isn’t my birthday supposed to be the one day you don’t bully me?”

“I’ll never not bully you,” Seungmin replies cheerfully.

“Where’s my gift?” I demand.

Seungmin sniffs. “Only you could be so shameless as to ask for a gift when I’m already giving you a cake.” I know he’s teasing me, because he’s as bad as I am. I pout at him and he instantly capitulates. “Yes. I do have a gift for you.”

“What is it?”

Seungmin takes in a deep breath, looking nervous. “Changbin, do you want to be our boyfriend?”

My brain screeches to a halt. I must have heard wrong, because there’s no way that Seungmin just said that. “What?”

“I said, do you want to be out boyfriend. Mine and Hyunjin’s.”

“Why?”

My bewilderment must be showing on my face, because Seungmin looks even more nervous now. “W-what?”

“Why me?” I ask.

“Because I like you a lot, and Hyunjin does too. We’re crazy about you! And we talked about this, and we decided that we would ask you today,” his voice rises, “but Hyunjin’s asleep and I just couldn’t keep it in any more and-“

“Minnie, breathe.” I grab Seungmin’s shoulders. I can feel my thundering pulse in my fingertips because of how hard I’m holding on to him but Seungmin doesn’t protest. He doesn’t speak for a while. I focus on trying to calm myself down, and pray that he can’t hear how fast my heart is beating in my chest. Seungmin’s voice is softer when he starts speaking again.

“You know that my operation’s coming up soon. I just don’t want to go into it with any regrets, you know, considering that I might not-“

“Don’t.” I cut him off again. Seungmin shudders in my arms. “Don’t say that.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I can’t believe this is happening,” I say, laughing a little wildly. Alarm, and fear, flashes in Seungmin’s eyes as he looks at me.

“What can’t you believe?”

On catching Seungmin’s gaze, I smile gently.

“I just can’t believe that the boys I’ve been pining over for so long like me too. I just can’t wrap my head around the fact that this is happening.”

Hope dawns in Seungmin’s face as his eyes widen. We smile at each other before turning towards Hyunjin.

We will have time for explanations and confessions. We can figure out how three-way kisses work later.

The war is over, and we have found our way to each other. We have found our way back home. That, right now, is all that matters.

**Author's Note:**

> [2] This is a thing I wrote yesterday for Changbin's birthday, posting it now after editing it. Yes, it's a reupload. Also, I'm experimenting with writing styles so this might not be a very good story. But it's the first story I've been able to finish in a while so I'm a possessive and proud mother.
> 
> [3] I left some things unclear on purpose, like why Minnie is in hospital and what Felix and Changbin's dynamic is like, so if you have any theories tell me in the comments! I'd love to see what y'all have thought of.
> 
> [4] Kudos, comments and bookmarks make my day, so please give me that sweet, sweet validation!
> 
> [5] Follow me on Twitter at @junesuns! I need more friends, lol.
> 
> [6] Thank you for reading this fic!


End file.
